Fairly oddparents: Mall of the dead
by epixScott1
Summary: When the new popular soda have arrived into Dimmsdale everyone gets their hand for it expects the fifteen-year-old Timmy Turner. With his parents and his godparents gone to a fairy ball Timmy home all by himself until the zombies start to pop around in Dimmsdale. Timmy ends up in the city mall with other people he knew will Timmy survive this zombie outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Early in the springtime in Dimmsdale, a young 15-year-old Timmy Turner steps off of the school bus he was wearing the same old pink hat, a pink shirt with a star on the middle, blue jeans, and blue shoes he still has his buck teeth he was however bit shorter than his friends. He walks down the sidewalk with a grin on his face because of two reasons one he has the whole bus by himself because his parents are gone for the week because of Timmy dad wanted to see his great uncle in Germany. They trust Timmy enough and that he's now older they don't have to call a Vicky to babysit him. The second reason Timmy is happy about is that a new soda called "Arctic Blast" that everyone been talking about around the country is releasing the drink in Dimmsdale first and even made an Arctic Blast soda factory at the end of the town.

The soda supposes to be always cold, and the taster would last forever in your mouth that was the slogan said. Timmy couldn't wait to get his hand on the sugary beverage, so he went straight to the nearest convince store. When Timmy got to a convince store, he sees people already buying the soda he got in the convince store quickly to try to get his on the drink too. He sees people at the store counter buying Arctic Blast the soda had a blue liquid inside and the wrapper has a black and snowy background it had the soda name on it and text was like solid ice there was a bomb on it the bomb was smiling and winking.

Timmy looked all over the convince store for Arctic Blast, but there was no left in the store Timmy was too late to get his Arctic Blast.

Timmy thought to himself "great I waited all day for Arctic Blast, and now they all gone" and frowns he looked for another soda in the store only find a soda called "Strawberry Tropical" it has slimy red liquid and wrapper has strawberries on a tropical beach Timmy buys the soda and goes home. On the way home, he sees many people drinking the Arctic Blast and enjoying their soda. When Timmy arrives at his house, he sees a railroad spike on the front door with a note on it probably the work of his fairy Cosmo Timmy take note off of the railroad spike he reads.

"Dear Timmy Cosmo and I have to go to the 100th Fairy ball if anything happens while we're gone or in trouble use the emergency wands that on your bed love Wanda".

"Wow, I'm all by myself today" Timmy though he unlocks the door and he gets inside Timmy kicks off his shoe and head to the dining room. He sits down on the couch, and he turns on the TV he opens his soda and tasted.

"Uh this soda tastes pretty good," said Timmy chugging the soda and flips through TV Channels.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy spent the part of his afternoon watching television he finished his Strawberry Tropical soda and threw it into a trash can. Timmy is now watching a TV movie called "The Crimson Chin 2: The Breaded Solder". Timmy is at the climax part of the film where the Crimson Chin and the Breaded Solder fight on top of burning sky scrapper at night.

"Who are you sick evildoer," said the Crimson Chin trying to punch the Bread Solder but the Bread Solder duck under his punch and tackle him to the ground.

"If I tell you wouldn't like the answer and you wouldn't believe me," said The Bread Solder pulling out a combat knife and put next to the Crimson chin throat.

"Try me" Crimson Chin tries to pull the knife away from his throat.

"I'm am your son."

"Nooo" Crimson Chin scream in shock and despair "it can't be possible I don't have a son."

"It's the truth my dear father I'm Son it's time the Crimson Chin dies tonight" pulling back the Knife and aims at the Crimson Chin head until there was a commercial break.

"Oh cmon right a commercial it was getting so good," said Timmy

The Commerical shows a large mall that has white paint and yellow strips around it; the mall also has a giant neon sign on top of the mall that said "Dimmadome Mall" standing in front of the mall was, of course, Doug Dimmadome. Who was wearing his usual outfit, but holding a silver cane and his mustache was long and much grayer.

"Hello I'm Doug Dimmadome, and I'm standing at the newest mall in Dimmsdale that I'll become the greatest mall in America. It has all types of stores and plenty of things to do in the mall plus be a thousand customers, and you'll get a brand new sports car only at DImmadome Mall".

"Yeah if ever I get a part-time job," Timmy thought and rolled his eyes change the channel to another Commerical.

The Commerical was about Arctic blasts as it shows recently taken pictures and videos of people in Dimmsdale drinking Arctic blasts and loving every drop of the soda then an announcer says in the Commerical.

"Get your Arctic Blasts people in Dimmsdale don't miss out newest soda that you'll never forget the taste get now before it's too late."

In annoyed Timmy change channel to a news network that has breaking news popping up the television screen. It shows a middle-aged man wearing a grey suit with an earpiece and a microphone. He was standing behind a hectic hospital that has ambulances going in and out of the hospital and there stretchers with a white sheet over people outside of the hospital.

"Breaking news in Dimmsdale as people has been collapsing to the ground then be in a coma-like state before dying within an hour our sources couldn't find what the many causes of this horrible disaster but the doctors in Dimmsdale doing everything and anything to find a way to stop this" the men take a drank of Arctic Blasts.

"I hope I don't get whatever disease that is going on," Timmy thought Timmy yawn, "I think that enough of television for one afternoon one quick game of destroying all robots than a nap" Timmy grabbed his shoes and headed upstairs to his room.

Back to the television behind the men was one of the stretchers that has a dead body under the white sheet rise up it was young women with a blue-gray skin similar to a corpse.

"This is Trent Ford of channel 30 news back at you Tom" as the young women limp toward Trent then it cuts to a newsroom with the news anchor.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day turns into night time after playing a couple of rounds of destroying all robots where killed homicidal robot with a laser minigun and atomic bombs he takes a nap on his bed. Timmy has a dream it had a black and white filter Timmy was in a band in the 1920s jazz club Timmy was playing the piano Timmy wore a black tuxedo and everyone in the jazz club was dancing to the music that Timmy and the band were playing. Timmy plays the piano quite well hitting the right keys some of the girls in the club winks, blow a kiss, and made heart signs with their hands. Then Timmy and his band slow down the music as to their right was a stage a spotlight shine on the center the curtain pulled back to show Britney Britney.

She was wearing a bright white fringed flapper dress, white heel shoes, a pearl necklace, white stocking, and a golden headband. Britney pulls out a microphone she sings to the crowd, and everyone was in a trance to Britney singing and Timmy play the piano as Britney was Singing.

"Beatrice Fairfax, don't you dare Ever tell me, he will care I'm certain, it's the final curtain never wanna hear From any cheerful Pollyannas Who tell you fate supplies a mate It's all bananas They're writing songs of love But not for me A lucky star's above But not for me With love to lead the way I found more clouds of gray Than any Russian play Could guarantee". (Diana Krall-but not for me)

As Britney sings she comes closer to Timmy she sat on his piano and winks at him Timmy blushed, and he kept playing. When the song was about to be over Briteny lean over Timmy, and he leans too, they go for a kiss their lips were inches apart but is interrupted because back in the world someone was knocking hard on Timmy front door.

Timmy wakes up from his dreams "great that was probably the coolest but strange that I ever had who the heck is knocking at the door."

Timmy gets up from his bed put on his shoes he looked to see the night skies "wow must have slept a couple of hours" Timmy thought.

Timmy goes downstairs and toward the front door as knocking getting louder and more faster "alright I'm coming to hold your horses" scream Timmy to the person on the other side of the door.

Timmy opens the door slightly to see who's on the other side, but a man in his late 20's he had black hair, green eyes, tall and he was wearing a grey suit he's skin was getting grey and teeth were rotten looking. The men forced his way into Timmy house accidentally knocking Timmy to the floor the man hold his neck with a bloody paper towel.

Timmy get-ups and tell the now intruder "Hey you got of my house."

"Sorry kid but for the past couple hours there been a riot all over the city and some crazy jogger bite me on the neck about 2 hours ago see". The intruder shows Timmy the bite mark by taking off the paper towel and show a bloody bite mark still bleeding a bit.

"Oh crap hold on I get something for that," Timmy rush to the kitchen he looks under the kitchen sink and looks for the first aid that his parents put under there "so what your name" Timmy yelled from the Kitchen.

"My name is Dean Campbell."

"Dean what's about some riot talk about earlier."

"Well, when I ran from that nut jogger, I saw people shooting at each other, rioter pulling people out of there cars, and there was blood all over the streets it was a goddamn nightmare."

"Thank god I came home and not stay out," Timmy thought as he still searches for the first aid.

" Luckily I was in track my whole life ran from the city to here fast you know that this is my first day in Dimmesdale."

"really"

"Yeah I transfer here from Dallas because I'm am the new assistant district attorney fo.." before Dean could finish his sentence Dean pass out and knock over a lamp.

Timmy hears the lamp crash to the ground "Dean" Timmy called out he finds the first aid and come out of the kitchen to find Dean on the floor looking dead. "I gotta call the ambulance."

Timmy rushes upstairs to get his phone, but something grabbed Timmy left ankle making him fall to the ground. Timmy turns to see Dean is getting grayer, he smells like a rotten corpse, and his eyes turn green to bright blue.

"Dean the hell is wrong with you," said Timmy

Dean didn't listen or couldn't say a word he tries to bite Timmy on the leg but Timmy used his free leg to kicked Dean in the face, and he let's go of Timmy left ankle. Timmy gets up and runs to the kitchen grabs a frying pan from the top stove he turns to see Dean has gotten up and he lumps toward Timmy.

"Dean I don't want to hurt you stay back," said Timmy grabbing the frying pan handle tight

Dean kept lumping toward Timmy and tries to grab him again Timmy smash the frying pan as hard he could against Dean head Dean falls to the ground dark blue blood coming out of Dean's nose.

"What the" Timmy take a closer looked at the dead body of Dean to see that his bite mark was worse and darken then Timmy realize from his experience staying up late watching horror movies and reading horror comics. Plus from looking at Dean body and what he says about the riot and a jogger bitting him Timmy got one thought in his mind.

"Dean turns into a zombie, and there is a zombie outbreak in Dimmensdale" before Timmy can cope with that thought he quickly remembers that he didn't close and lock the front door.

Timmy rushes to the front door, but it was too late there were five zombies at the door slowly coming into Timmy house Timmy ran back upstairs and get to the emergency wands.


	4. Chapter 4

3 hours ago

A fairy poof into a suburbs of Dimmsdale he had blue cotton hair, tan skin, light blue button-up shirt, white pants, black belt, orange eyes, and white shoes this is Bobby. He looks around for his godchild on the sidewalk he sees tons of people running in the streets, blood on the sidewalks, cars driving reckless, and lots panic in the air.

"What going on here better find Lisa see if she okay maybe she at her clubhouse," Bobby thought he poof away.

Bobby poofs into a treehouse it had tons of colorful pictures of flowers and animal on the wall, there was a sleeping bag, a tea set, half-eaten cookie, and telescope. Bobby looked around the clubhouse and said to himself "she not here I wonder where she could be" Bobby get out of the clubhouse to look around until a figure breathes behind him.

Bobby turns around to see a zombie the zombie was a chubby man, had ball spot, he wore blue jeans, red collar shirt, brown sandals, had on a white apron that says "kiss the cook." The standout part of the chubby zombie is that it's missing his left arms that are still dropping blue blood from it's vain.

"Um," said Bobby whom no time to react as the chubby zombie grabs him the plump zombie bite down on Bobby right elbow taking a massive chunk out of it. Bobby screams and using his free arm he uses his wand to make a bowling ball fall from above the chubby zombie and smash his head.

Bobby flies away from the Chubby zombie "oh god I need to go to the Fairy world Hosptial to get my arm fix, and I'm coming back to get Lisa" Bobby poofs away from earth.

When Bobby got to the Fairy world, his skins were already grayer, and his eyes start turning bright blue his bite wound has gotten worse. Bobby tries to get to the Fairy world Hosptial. However, it was too late the pain was too much, his mouth became dry, felt cold, and he soon collapses to the sidewalk the other fairies come near him to see what wrong with Bobby. Bobby wakes, Bobby became a Fairy Zombie, and he starts to bite the fairies around him infecting them one of the fairies use his wand to make a giant baseball bat hit him away from them. Zombie Bobby goes straight into a fairy highway zombie Bobby land inside of a fairy semi he attacks the driver and causing him to drive the semi from the highway into the long wand.

Making the fairies in the Fairy world and on earth powerless in a couple of hours fairy world is snuck into madness where the more and more Fairy Zombies are on the lose all over Fairy world. Then the Fairy Zombies start heading toward the one place that still has tons of fresh Fairies it was the Fairy Ball.

Back To the Present time

Timmy ran straight back to his room he locks the doors and barricades the door with his bed and other pieces of furniture in his room. He grabs his phones put in his pocket he goes get the emergency wands in his closet and Timmy tries to use one of the wands. However, it doesn't work he try a different wand that one still didn't work Timmy try all of the emergency wands and none of them didn't work.

"Why aren't they working" Timmy scream in frustration then hears the zombies breaking they're away into Timmy rooms so Timmy stuff one of the emergency wand into his back pocket so that later if he is safe to find out what wrong with it.

Timmy opens his bedroom window and steps out on the bottom roof under his window he sees no zombies near the bushes.

"I hope lady luck is on my side," Timmy thought as he walks close to the edge of the roof and jumps safely into the bush underneath him.


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy sees through the bush that the whole Neighborhood was infested with zombies as the streets and sidewalks are either feeding ground or people running away with the lives. Timmy sees the two houses left across from his home explode and a man comes out of the burning house on fire screaming in agony before falling to the ground. Timmy turns to see more zombies walking into house and Timmy go further back in the bush.

"I can't hide in this bush forever I need to run to somewhere with fewer zombies nearby," Timmy thought he looks around to see a house far right and at the corner of Timmy's eye to see the house has an open door with fewer zombies "That seems safe I need to move right now".

Timmy runs out the bush he headed straight toward to the house he saw in the bushes Timmy ran past a couple of zombies near a parked car. Timmy was close to the home, but a zombie shamble in front of Timmy tries to bite him, but Timmy pushes the zombie out of the way. Timmy made it to the house, and he immediately closes the door behind him and locks it Timmy lean on the door he takes a couple of breath and closes his eyes for a moment. Then Timmy hears footsteps Timmy open his eyes to see a zombie mechanic upstairs he had a nasty bite wound on his right wrist. The zombie mechanic tries to go down the stairs to get Timmy the zombie mechanic couldn't walk properly and fall down the stairs.

"Maybe this place is not so safe after all" Timmy thought then suddenly a window in the living room breaks, and zombies try to get in the house "nope not safe at all."

Timmy runs to the backdoor he into the kitchen where there was blood on the floor, and Timmy slips, and land on the back of his head Timmy see on the floor zombies are getting in the house.

Timmy gets up and ran to the backdoor Timmy got out of the house Timmy tries to think another idea; unfortunately, Timmy gets trapped by two zombies on the streets and three zombies ambling toward from the home. Timmy looks around for a weapon he looked at the ground to find a lead pipe near his foot, and Timmy picks it up the lead pipe.

"All right if I'm going die at least I can go out swinging," Timmy said to himself feeling afraid and holding on to the lead pipe ready to crush zombie's heads.

Out of nowhere, young women were driving a blue dirtbike (Yamaha wr450f) wearing a red motorcycle helmet, a black leather jacket, a green tank top that has a black Toxic symbol on it, tight black jeans with a green belt around it, and black boots. The women parked the dirtbike she gets off of it, and she pulls out a sawed-off shotgun from her back holster she headshots two of the zombies that trapped Timmy. The women reload her gun as Timmy smash one of the zombies that were behind him and the women shot the remaining zombies.

Timmy drops the now bloody pipe on the ground and says to the women "thank you save my butt."

The young women put the sawed-off shotgun back to her holster she begins to take off her motorcycle helmet slowly as her orange hair falls her shoulder and reveal a crossbones right earring Timmy relief and feeling safe turn back to scare as he sees the one who saves him was his vicious, mean, pink eye, 21-year-old babysitter Vicky.

Timmy couldn't say a word Vicky simple smile and says to Timmy "your welcome twerp."


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy couldn't a muscle in his body and he was internally screaming in his head that he standing in front of his evil babysitter that has a gun behind her back.

"All of the people I ran into in a zombie outbreak why didn't have to be VICKY why can't be just a nice girl who saves me than her," Timmy thought.

"Listen, twerp, we need to get going more those zombies are coming close here," said Vicky.

"Please, Vicky I'm not going anywhere with you for all I know that you're just going do something horrible once we get out away from the zombies" Timmy said.

"Twerp we don't have time for this I know a safe place from here either come with me or stay here and you probably going turn into a zombie it's your choice".

Timmy looked at the zombies on the sidewalk coming toward them Timmy gulp and thought "I guess have to bite the bullet" Timmy said to Vicky "I'll go with you".

"Great now come on" Vicky put's on her motorcycle helmet she and Timmy get on the dirtbike Vicky starts up the dirtbike she turn it around and drive straight down the straightaway from the zombies.

Timmy hangs on tight to Vicky " so where is this safe place that you're taking us"

"You'll see it for yourself when we get there"

Vicky drive out of Timmy neighborhood and on to a road with a couple of zombies Vicky dodges the zombies and she turns to another road she drove through a gap of two wrecked cars. Timmy feels like he in some action zombie movie and that this is part of the movie where the hero and new companion is getting away from the zombies.

"Hey twerp where are your parents anyway," said Vicky

"They're in Europe"

"So they left you alone and not call me"

"Well, they trust enough to leave me alone while they are gone" then Timmy start hopping there aren't zombies in Europe and that his parents are safe.

Vicky drove out of the road onto a dirt trail she jumps off a small ramp over a large ditch she drives back onto a road Timmy see that they were in the city as still people running away from the zombies. Vicky drove fast past a person with a hunting rifle trying to shoot them off of the dirtbike until a zombie cop comes behind the person and bite down on his shoulder and taking him to the ground. Timmy sees behind the smaller building a bright neon sign that saw a commercial on the TV it was"Dimmadome Mall" then he sees that Vicky took a sharp left into a parking lot that Vicky heading into Dimmadome Mall. There were still cars in the parking lot lights poles was on and that there was about 15 zombie all over the parking lot Timmy sees the mall door was open enough for Vicky can drive into the mall Vicky floored the dirtbike and drive into the mall.

 **Author note: Thank you for enjoying the story so far (kinda shock that people are liking this) I hope that you'll be happy how this story goes so have a wonderful day or night.**


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Fairy world 2 hours ago

In the Fairy ball, there were tons of fancy chairs, tables that are covered in white cloth, there was a large chandelier hanging over the middle of the ball, and the catering has tons of food ranging from T-bone steaks to well-cooked lobster Every fairy at the ball wore fancy clothes and their expensive yet luxurious jewelry. Everyone at the ball was dancing on the dance floor as for Wanda and Cosmo were having the time of there lives Wanda was wearing a yellow dress, pearl necklace, white high heel shoes, and white earrings. Cosmo is wearing a black tuxedo with a green bowtie, black shoes, and a green top hat.

Cosmo and Wanda were in the middle of the dance floor with the other fairies.

"Oh Cosmo isn't so romantic," said Wanda put her head on Cosmo shoulder and smiled.

"Yep more romantic than two dogs in alleyway sharing a spaghetti," said Cosmo.

"I wonder Timmy is doing alright by himself at home"

"I'm sure he's just sitting at home watching Tv"

"I hope your right'' Wanda thought to herself "for once".

On the other side of the ball was Jorgen Von Strangle in a white tuxedo with the shelve has been ripped off to show his large muscular arms and wearing white shoes. He was sitting down chowing on some T-bone steaks until he feels his muscles tense up.

"Something wrong my muscles are going off," thought Jorgen looked around "hm maybe it's just nothing" Jorgen take a bite out of his stake.

Then lights flicker in the ball for a second then every fairy wands was gone off with no power in them anymore.

"I'll never dought my muscles again" Jorgen looked at his wand to see no power in it either.

Then a Fairy zombie walk into the ball he bumps into another fairy "watch where you going" said the fairy the Fairy zombie then grabs the fairy and bite down on his head. The other Fairy ran away from the Fairy zombies as it eats the brain of the Fairy Jorgen sees this.

"Grey skin, Bright blue eyes, and taste of flesh this what the fairy counsel warn me about those years ago" Jorgen run kicked the Zombie fairy out the window and go to a red lever that said "emergency only" Jorgen yelled, "locked down".

Then a purple shield surrounds the building of the ball not allowing any Zombie fairies in the ball.

Wanda and Cosmo go to Jorgen "Jorgen what's happening" said Wanda

"It's an outbreak of Zombie fairies," said Jorgen

"Zombie fairies I thought it was meth," said Wanda

"Well you're wrong there are real and something is wrong," said Jorgen

Cosmo and Wanda see the Zombie fairies surround the purple shield trying to get in Cosmo and Wanda hold hands as Jorgen looked at the dead corpse of the fairy Cosmo and Wanda hope that Timmy is safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Timmy get off of the dirt bike he looked around the mall to see most of the mall stores is open from the first floor to the second floor Timmy also hears the mall music playing.

Then Timmy hears someone scream excitedly "TIMMY" Timmy turn to see Tootie running toward him then she hugs him they both fall to the ground.

Tootie change a bit the major change is that she doesn't wear braces anymore and all of her teeth wore straighten out. Tootie wore a black and white strip shirt, blue overalls, white shoes, and dark purple glasses she was a bit shorter then Timmy and that she still has a massive crush on Timmy through the years.

"Timmy my love I'm so glad that you're alive in this horrible nightmare," said Tootie.

"Yeah good to see you that you aren't a zombie Tootie now could please get off of me," said Timmy Tootie gets off of Timmy the two get up from the ground.

"I can't believe this is happening I never thought there would be zombies in real life," "Yeah me neither"

"But it does mean one thing Timmy"

"What that Tootie"

"That our love could survive anything even a zombie apocalypse" Tootie stare into Timmy's eyes making feel uncomfortable.

Timmy took a couple step back and rubs his head feeling awkward "I think that we just got lucky that we end up somewhere safe from the zombies".

"If you say so Timmy I gotta go talk to my sister see around my love" Tootie blow a kiss to Timmy and walk to Vicky.

"Man she still doesn't get that I like her as a friend," Timmy thought and then sighing.

Timmy turned to see two familiar faces that are closing the mall doors and putting down the mall security gate so that no zombie could get in it was Chester and Aj. Chester body change since he started high school he became taller and start building muscles on arms, legs, and upper body and he doesn't wear braces anymore too he even change his hairstyle to Buzzcut. Chester wore a diamine jacket with a gray hoodie, blue jeans, old and beat up grey shoes. Aj was the same smart kid as he was before a bit taller and his hair has grown a bit. Aj wore a blue polo collar shirt, khaki pants, brown shoes, and a black wristwatch on his left.

Timmy goes up to Chester and Aj "hey guys" Aj and Chester go to Timmy with mix happy and relieved.

"Dude I knew that was you on the back of the bike with Vicky," said Chester giving Timmy a big high five.

"Still couldn't believe that Vicky is the one who got you here," said Aj.

"Me neither Aj I'm so glad that your guys are alive and here," said Timmy.

"So what it's like out there Timmy," said Chester pointing to the door that some zombies pile on to.

"It's full chaos outside there zombie everywhere in Dimmesdale," said Timmy.

"It's a good thing that we're in this mall instead of out there," said Aj

"Is there anyone else in the mall before getting more surprised?" said Timmy.

"Well there four others," said Chester in a dead tone voice

"It's the popular kids," said Aj turning Timmy around to show the four popular kids on one of the mall benches.

It was Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad Trixie was still beautiful as Timmy remember she wore light pink tight jeans, purple cropped sweater, white fur boot, and white earrings. Veronica bit saner then Timmy saw in middle school and high school she was wearing a red and white letterman jacket, pink shirt, white shoes with pink stars, white skirt with black legging. Tad and Chad are still jerks to Timmy or anyone who isn't popular the even still wear matching clothes like elementary school purple jacket, white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black shades.

"How did you guys even get in here anyway," said Timmy turning back to Chester and Aj.

"See a couple of mall security guard found all of us outside and took us here away from the zombie and they went back outside to find more survivors since then we haven't seen them," said Aj.

"Wow," said Timmy

"Yeah my best advice for you is get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a long day," said Aj.

Timmy took aj advice and found a furniture store that still opens he lay down a huge couch and fall asleep.

Author note this where got the idea for Veronica and Trixie outfit

Veronica: /d68ey2q

Trixie: /d1aepew


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Fairy world the Zombie fairies we're all on the purple shield trying to get into the ballroom and some fresh fairie flesh. Jorgen moves quickly to a small room that has a yellow button and a lever Jorgen pressed the yellow button then pull down the lever. Then dancefloor starts to open up the fairies move out of the way the dancefloor show a set of stairs that are light up by dimly lit lightbulbs across the walls of the stairs.

Jorgen gets out of the room and tells all the faires " fellow me down the stairs" Jorgen walk down the stairs and the faires fellow him.

As the stairs were long and lightbulb gets brighter and brighter as the faires go down the stairs.

Cosmo turns to Wanda "this remains me that one game that Timmy plays for a couple of days I think that game called "Vault boy wild adventures to the wasteland".

"I wonder how long these secret stairs has been under the ballroom," said Wanda.

"Maybe they build it for something like this coming up Wanda"

"You may be right Cosmo" Wanda then thought to herself "this could be the end if Cosmo saying something smart".

Jorgen and the faires reach to the end of the stairs to a sold metal door with a keypad on it Jorgen type on the keypad then the metal door open up. Jorgen gets inside what seemed like a bunker with rooms one room had a large number of bunk beds, two bathrooms/showers for men and women, a kitchen, utility closet, a weapon room, and at the end of the bunker was a large computer with multiple monitors and a long keyboard.

Jorgen turn to the fairies "This a safe bunker to take shelter from the Zombie fairies it'll provide everything that we need so that I can figure out how to care of these pests". Jorgen turn he presses the ON button the computer monitors light up showing images of many places of the Fairy world with Zombie fairies running lose. "I suggest that all of you go to the bunk rooms it has clothes to change into you all best get comfortable we might be here for a long time".


	10. Chapter 10

The sunrise in Dimmensdale putting an end to what people called a horrific and hellish night of the undead. Timmy wakes up to a ray of sunshine on his face Timmy gets up from the couch he stretches his arms and legs he yawns than a sweet and savory smell go into his nose. Timmy goes to the source of the smell and finds Tootie in a donut shop called "Happy Time Donut". Timmy went up to the counter to find trays of donuts on it with a different type of flavor and Tootie putting 4 chocolate cover donut on the last tray.

"Tootie are you making donuts," said Timmy

"Hello Timmy and yes I'm making donuts for everyone here good thing that there guide how to make donuts in this shop," said Tootie.

"Can I have some"

"Sure my love have any donuts you want"

Timmy grabbed a glazed donut he took a bite out of the donut "this is pretty good donut Tootie".

"Thanks, Timmy I knew you like my donuts"

"See you later Tootie thanks for the donut"

"Bye Timmy" Tootie hum a song to herself

Timmy walked while finishing up his donut he sees at the front doors that there was any zombie near and at the parking lot less zombie then last night only a couple them still there walking aimlessly.

"They must have gone somewhere else," Timmy thought as he down eating his donut and wipe the glaze off her hand.

"Hey twerp" Timmy turn around to see Vicky standing behind him without her jacket and have a bag on the floor next to her.

"What you need Vicky"

"You see twerp we don't know how long we gotta stay here so I had Aj and Chester to get one of the TV in the television to work I need you to go check out the south side of the mall if there any zombie in other there. While I go to the second floor and see if zombies are up there as well.

"Why do you want me to go to the south side of the mall Vicky" raising an eyebrow.

"One those preppy kids probably wouldn't do it" Vicky and Timmy see them at a jewelry store "two I trust you to do this then those guys".

"Wow, you trust me what next giving me the keys to your dirt bike" Timmy smile and laugh a bit.

"Don't push it, twerp, now if come across any zombies use this" Vicky grabbed the bag from the floor and pulls out a yellow and orange colored aluminum baseball bat and hands it to Timmy.

"Um could I get a gun instead" looking at the baseball bat

"Do you even know how to use a gun expect playing with virtual guns in video games"

"Then no"

"Besides I got the only gun in hire expect if we find a gun store in this mall but for now I'm using the sawed off".

Timmy walk to the south side of the mall and Vicky grabbed the sawed-off shotgun go up the stairs of the second floor of the mall. Timmy sees a bunch of the stores in the south side of the mall like a comic book store, videogame store, music store, tool store, phone store, and Timmy even finds the car that Doug Dimmadome mention in his commercial that Timmy saw. The car was a pretty red sports car with silver rims on it (imagine a 2017 Dodge Viper) with a display around the car.

"Wow look at this beauty of a car man I only I could drive this car around the city if there wasn't any zombie maybe even Trixie would like to ride in it with me," Timmy thought.

Then something was on Timmy's shoulder and Timmy turns around holding up the baseball bat to see it was Vericona who fall on her butt.

"Vericona what the heck are you doing here you nearly scared the crap out of me," said Timmy lowering the baseball bat.

"Sorry loser I wouldn't know you'll go psycho with a bat," said Vericona

"That still doesn't explain what you doing here" Timmy help Vericona up off her feet.

"I follow you, Timmy, because of me and Trixie overheard your conversation with Vicky about the south side of the mall we both know that part of the mall has great a collection of clothing stores that have some great outfits and clothing line We would go if there no zombies at this part of the mall."

"But you here and Trixie not with you"

"No, Trixie is still shacking up about these zombies in Dimmesdale and couldn't handle a thought of them grabbing her so as a good friend I fellow you without her".

"Hm about this you stay close to me as I finish up checking the south side of the mall and you find your clothing stores."

"Sure just don't get any funny ideas about me"

"Whatever Veronica" Timmy rolls his eyes

Timmy and Veronica look at the remaining parts of the mall Veronica finds the clothing stores that she and Trixie wanted to get into. Then a noise was coming out of the men bathroom and zombie janitor come out of it. Veronica was about to scream until smashing the zombie janitor head killing him Timmy check the men bathroom to see anymore zombie there and there was not.

"Cool took care of the zombie with no problem," said Veronica relief

Timmy turn smile at Veronica comment " I mean um glad you didn't get any blood on me shortie"

"Your welcome Veronica"

After that encounter, Timmy and Veronica head back to the entrance part of the mall on the way back they heard a couple of gunshots on the second floor they think it's probably Vicky. Then they see her coming down the stairs with the sawed-off shotgun has some smoke in it Veronica go to Trixie.

"So is the south side of the mall is safe," said Vicky walking up to Timmy.

"Yeah luckily taken care of one zombie at that side how about you Vicky," said Timmy.

"Three zombies were on the second floor near some empty bottle of Arctic blast and I took care of them I even find a gun store".

"Hey everyone you need to see this" Chester yelled at from the television store and everyone goes to Chester to find out what he was yelling about.

They see a flat screen sit up with a cable box on top of it on the flat screen was a news channel with a women reporter wearing a black suit with a red tie as military vehicles driving behind her.

"I guess you guys got a TV to finally work," said Tad

"Yep took us a couple of minutes to get this thing to work," said Aj

Then the women reporter start to talk "I'm Cassie Miller here outside of the now heavily blocked and restricted city of Dimmesdale as he gets information some sort of outbreak of infected people has taken over the city from last night. The military comes to handles the situation with no one going in or out of the city until further notice as for survivors in the city must wait about a week or two until the military can help search for them. We get more information about this tragedy of event I'm Cassie Miller of channel nine".


	11. Chapter 11

The whole room was silent as the heard from the news that Dimmesdale has been affected by zombies and that no one can get in or out of the city until the military show up one or two weeks. Suddenly Chester started to freak out as he got up and walk back and forward he said.

"A week or two how the hell we're supposed to survive until then who knows what going happen next if we run out of food, or zombies get worse what if..". Before Chester could finish his sentence Aj got up and slap some sense into Chester snapping out of his freak out mode "thanks I need that".

Vicky then told the Chester and the rest of the group "all we have to do just stay safe in the mall for a week or two and try not to draw attention to this place to anyone that might want take the mall by force".

"What if someone does find this place, Vicky," said Timmy

"Then we got to fortified this place if that happens Timmy besides people would be to busy trying to escape the city".

Trixie then asks Vicky "Can we go out find any family member and friends and bringing them here I'm getting worried about my dad".

Vicky puts her hand on her chin and thinks for a moment she says to Trixie "okay we'll go look for loved ones and friends that haven't turned into a zombie tomorrow how about that"

"That would great thanks Vicky" Trixie had excited smile on her face

"We should probably find a way to contact the military when they get in the city so that they won't miss us," said Aj.

"Good point we have to think about that when the time comes," said Timmy

"If anyone else got anything to say I guess that would be all," said Vicky

With everyone exited the television store they all go to different stories as the day turns into night. Timmy goes to the comic store since there no one to kick him out before the store closing time from the store Timmy decide to go there and read some comics and graphic novel to take his mind off of the zombie for now. Then Timmy sees Chad and Tad at a bar popping open a bottle of rum and pour into two glasses.

"Men this great a week or two in the mall all to ourselves with no one messing with us," said Tad.

"Yeah well there are still some losers in here plus the whole zombie outbreak that going on," said Chad.

"But there is the bouns that we got the two hottest girls in high school with us".

The two drank the glasses full of rum and laugh they kept on drinking the bottle.

Timmy thought to himself "those guys are real assholes" as he goes to the comic store and finds a comic about an alien invasion reads most of the comic for through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day in the mall Stairwell Aj, Chester, and Timmy were moving a tan couch up to the mall roof from Chester that got an idea for the three of them to have a hangout spot for them.

"Why did we pick the heaviest couch in the furniture store," said Aj carrying the back end of the couch.

"Because it's the most comfortable couch in the store," said Chest carrying the front end of the couch.

"Come on guys we got a couple steps left to go," said Timmy holding the middle part of the couch.

The boys made it to the door to the roof Chester opens the door the boys move the couch out from the stairwell and place the couch a couple of feet away from the door the roof was wide and it has a couple of boxes, wooden crates, and some dead rats on rat traps. The boys sit on the couch they a view to seeing the whole parking lot of the mall they see a few zombies wandering around the parking lot.

"Men checkout that zombie," said Chester pointing at one zombie it men that wore a store uniform the zombie had pieces of glass scatter on its face.

"I guess that zombie went through a window," said Timmy

"But wasn't enough to kill it," said Aj

"You guys know what strange every zombie was in the parking lot and the front door last night but when it's day time there only a few zombies," said Chester

"Maybe they're sensitive to the light," said Aj

"Where did the zombie even come from," said Timmy

"Probably some guys unleash some zombie virus monkeys or it's the end of the world and hell let loose the undead," said Chester.

"Chester you just name two cliche backstory of Hollywood zombie movie," said Aj

"Yeah well we're living in a zombie infested city so I think we are in a Hollywood zombie movie," said Timmy.

Then the rood door open and it was Tootie she walked over to Chester, Timmy, and Aj and said to them "I've been looking for you guys everywhere".

"What's up Tootie," said Timmy

"Vicky need everyone at the front entrance of the mall"

"Who the heck put her in charge all of sudden," said Chester

"She put herself in charge," said Tootie

"We better not keep her waiting or she going to be pissed off," said Timmy

Timmy, Chester, Aj, and Tootie head back down to the front entrance of the mall they see Vicky, Trixie, and Verionca waited for them.

"What took you guys so long to get here," said Veronica

"We came from the mall roof," said Aj

"Why are you guys on the roof," said Trixie

"It's our new hangout spot," said Chester

"So Vicky what do you want us here for," said Timmy

"I ask you guys to be here as four people will go out in the city to find any love ones and friends that are still alive," said Vicky.

"Where's Tad and Chad," said Tootie looking to see that they're not with the group.

Trixie had angry looked for a second then had clam face "those jerks decide to get wasted last night now they have a huge hangover and won't come".

"And hearing about that the other three would stay here to guard the mall from zombies or a nut that wants to get in," said Vicky.

"So who's going," said Veronica

"I'll be going any others want to go with me," said Vicky

"I'll go I have to see if my dad is still out there," said Trixie

"If you're going Trixie then I'm going with you," said Veronica

"Veronica you don't come with me if you don't want to," said Trixie concerning her friend.

"I want to go with Trixie your my friend and I know you do the same for me," said Veronica.

"Alright now we need one person to come," said Vicky

Timmy thinks for a moment to himself "I should go one I get to figure out if this zombie outbreak has something to do with the wand not working and two I get to be with Trixie"

"I'll go," said Timmy

"Okay then I'll grab some weapons right quick," said Vicky as she walks to get weapons

"Timmy are you sure about going out in the city," said Aj

"Yeah I'm sure Aj," said Timmy

"Are you going because of Trixie right?" said Chester

"No Chester I learned that Trixie not into me I've grown up" Timmy lied a little bit.

"Ha grown up well don't try to impress Trixie while you guys get surround by zombies," said Chester.

"Whatever," said Timmy

Tootie comes up to Timmy "be careful my love"

"Tootie I will I could handle myself," said Timmy

Vicky comes back with a large black bag full of weapons "Trixie, Veronica, and Twerp let's go"

Chester and Aj remove the barricade from the mall doors Timmy, Vicky, Trixie, and Veronica leave the mall. There was no zombie near them Vicky heads toward a white SUV (2000 Toyota 4 runner) that has a dent on the hood Vicky breaks open the driver side window with a small wrench that next to the SUV and she opens the SUV door.

"Vicky what are you doing," said Veronica

"Getting us a ride," said Vicky she goes down under the steering wheel and hotwires the SUV and the SUV turns on "Walla we got a free rid you guys get in".

Trixie gets in the passenger side Timmy and Veronica in the backseat Vicky opens the trunk and place the weapons in it Vicky closed the trunk and she gets the driver side and drives the SUV off the mall parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the Fairy world, Jorgen looks at the large computer as he comes up with a plan to fix this Zombie Fairy outbreak then a plan pops into Jorgen head.

"That's it this plan must work now need four fairies to come with me for this plan to set in motion," Jorgen thought.

In the room full of bunker Cosmo and Wanda talk to each other they change from their fancy clothes into ordinary clothes that almost resemble their usual clothes but Cosmo wore a white t-shirt, not a collared shirt and Wanda wore blue jeans instead of black pants.

"This is terribly stuck in a bunker while Timmy is alone at home by himself," said Wanda.

"Wanda Timmy can handle himself but right now we to focus on two things," said Comso putting his arm around Wanda's shoulder.

"What's that Comso"

"One survival two finding Philp I lost her when we getting ready for the Fairy Ball".

Wanda rolls her eyes about Comso losing Philp "your right about we need to survive this Zombie fairy outbreak".

Jorgen walk into the bunker room and go toward Cosmo and Wanda "you two I need you guys"

"For what Jorgen," said Wanda

"I'll tell you later meet me in the weapon rooms" Jorgen then walks away.

Comso and Wanda got up from their bunk bed and go to the weapon room to see weapons that looked like human weapons but they either have a bright blue color, a dark pink color, and a light green color. There were two other fairies one was male fairy he had short black hair, pink eyes, wearing a pink shirt, black pants, and white shoes. The second fairy was female she had blue long hair, yellow eyes, she wore a purple button-up shirt, white pants, and purple shoes.

Jorgen walks into the weapon room and says to them "I brought you all here because we are going to save fairy world from Zombie Fairies before it's too late".

"And how we suppose to do that," said the fairy with the black hair

"Well, Plume first we need to travel across fairy world to a fairy scientist house who may know about this situation".

"Jorgen Do you have a way to get over there that doesn't get us ripped apart?" said the fairy with blue hair.

"Yes Jewel there is a secret tunnel in the bunker that takes us halfway there but we have to go up to surface once the tunnel ends".

"So the scientist is going to help us get rid of the Zombie Fairies," said Comso.

"Hopeful maybe even has a cure for the virus in the zombie fairies now grab a weapon we're leaving"

"Right now"

"Yes, we have no time disappear" Jorgen grabs a large light green minigun "get lock and load".

Author note: Next couple of chapters are going involved combine weapons from dead rising, a crazy teacher (we all know who this teacher), bikers, and some romance see you next time reader.


	14. Chapter 14

Vicky, Timmy, Veronica, and Trixie drive from the mall to downtown Dimmesdale. They looked around to see the once great city turns into a zombie-infested outbreak with seemingly no end to the zombie outbreak.

"Dimmesdale looks like a hell hole now," Timmy thought

"Trixie where is your house," said Vicky

"It's about a couple miles in the upper side of Dimmesdale," said Trixie.

"I hope we can find your dad and get out of this the city quick," said Veronica.

After a 45 minute drive, the four made it to Trixie house as the whole house looked torn up from the inside and outside. As the windows in the whole house were broken, blood on lawns, and some dead zombies on the driveway.

"This doesn't look good," said Timmy

Trixie quickly get out of the SUV tried to go to her house Vicky steps out of the SUV and stops Trixie in her tracks.

"Trixie hold up for a minute we don't know if it safe in your house yet so you can't just run in there," said Vicky.

"But what about my dad he could be in there," said Trixie all worried.

"Just worry about yourself for a moment,"

Veronica and Timmy get out of the van as well Vicky goes to the SUV trunk she opens the trunk up grab the weapons out of the trunk she hands Veronica a baseball bat, Timmy a machete, Trixie a golf club, Vicky herself a fire ax. The four go to the inside of Trixie house as the house was a mess in the inside everything was on the floor.

"Veronica and I are going upstairs to look for my dad Timmy Vicky you two search downstairs," said Trixie

Veronica and Trixie go upstairs Timmy and Vicky go looked for Trixie dad downstairs they check the kitchen to see part of it was burnt to ashes.

"Wow, what could've had happened here," said Vicky

"Maybe someone was cooking and a zombie comes in the kitchen while distracted by the zombie a small fire broke out," said Timmy.

Timmy and Vicky kept searching for Trixie dad so far it seems like there nobody downstairs.

"Timmy I gotta ask, did you come here out with use just to get close to Trixie,"

"Wait, no why everybody asks them me that!"

"Because you used to or still have a crush on her,"

"I don't have a crush on Trixie anymore I'm just here to help out Trixie,"

"Sure you are," Vicky isn't convinced by Timmy answer

Upstairs Veronica and Trixie look all over for Trixie dad, there was no sign of him anywhere Trixie goes down to her knees about to breakdown into tears Veronica goes to Trixie kneeled down to her.

"Trixie everything is going to be alright he could be still alive," said Veronica.

"But if he isn't Veronica what if dead or turn into one of those things," said Trixie she begins to cry.

"Trixie look at me,"

Trixie looks at Veronica with tearful eyes

"Your dad wanted you to be strong right now,"

"I don't think I can,"

"Are kidding me your Trixie Tang the coolest girl in Dimmsdale you could be stronger than anyone."

Trixie stands up she wipes away the tears "your right Veronica I'm going to be strong," Trixie show a confident expressing.

"That the Trixie I know,"

Trixie and Veronica go back downstairs they rejoin Timmy and Vicky as Trixie dad isn't in the house so they decide to get out of the house and head back to the mall before it gets dark. Unaware of the four a biker watched them a far getting into their SUV.


	15. Chapter 15

Timmy, Vicky, Trixie, and Veronica made their way back to the mall however the road leading to mall get blocked off by a pack of zombie wandering all over the road.

"Great we have to find another way back to the mall," said Vicky backing up the SUV and turning around away from the zombies.

"Looks like we need to find another way back to the mall," said Veronica.

Vicky drives the SUV to another direction to the mall when she turns the corner there was a wrecked car blocking the road.

"Another thing that blocking us," said Trixie rolling her eyes.

"Let's just get out and push the car out of the way," said Timmy.

"Good idea Timmy," said Vicky

They all get out of the SUV to the wrecked car they pushed it out of the way onto the sidewalk.

"This car is so heavy to push," said Veronica

"Just a couple of more inches Veronica," said Trixie

After pushing the wrecked car not blocking the road any more than loud popping sounding like a firecracker was going off around the four of them.

"What the hell is that popping noise," said Vicky

"No idea but it's going to attract zombie to our way we need to get out of here," said Timmy.

The four of them get back into the SUV drive off before any zombie come near them Vicky drives pass a couple of zombies avoiding not run them over. Suddenly all the SUV tires pop into a flat slowing the SUV down to a stop. Everyone gets out of the SUV Vicky finds nails, sharp pieces of metal, and glasses were in the tires.

"Seem that someone doesn't want us to go," said Vicky

"What nutjob would go through all the troubles to get us," said Timmy

"Or it could be a coincidence and nothing else," said Veronica

Then zombies that Vicky drive past slowly catch up with other zombies coming out of the shadows of building and alleyways. Vicky managed to chop down some zombies with her fire ax, Timmy cut off zombie's heads using his machete, Trixie and Veronica smash zombie's heads with Trixie golf club and Veronica baseball bat. The zombies kept on coming, they all decide to run unfortunately when they get slipt-up with Trixie and Vicky ran to the left in an alleyway Timmy and Veronica ran to the right into a building.

"Where Trixie and Vicky," said Veronica

"Crap we must have gotten separated," said Timmy

Then Timmy sees a zombie with missing his legs crawling toward Veronica's leg. "Veronica move out of the way,"

Veronica sees the zombie crawling to her she moved away and Timmy stabs the zombie in the head.

"That was close," said Veronica

Back to Vicky and Trixie, they managed to lose zombies my climbing up a ladder to a roof of a toy store. Vicky looked down to see the zombies trying to get them.

"Where Timmy and Veronica," said Trixie

"They must have run in a different direction we can't go find them until these undead assholes go away," said Vicky

"Hope they be okay until then,"

Over to Timmy and Veronica, they found out that they're in a cafe shop with coffee mugs all over the floor with blood on them. Veronica goes to the coffee machine to find it was broken and beyond repair.

"No coffee," said Veronica

"Veronica you know we got tons of coffee back at the mall," said Timmy.

"I know that but a coffee right now would totally relax me you loser,"

Timmy gets ticked off by Veronica calling him a loser "hey I save your life twice so I'm pretty sure I'm not a loser."

"Yes, you save my life twice but that doesn't change the fact that your still a loser."

Timmy and Veronica start to argue with each other getting into each other's faces.

"Bucktooth nerd,"

"Stuck up bimbo,"

"Shorty"

"brainless"

"Dick"

"Bitch"

"I know why you come here just get into Trixie pants,"

"No, I didn't at least I'm not crazy obsessed becoming Trixie, unlike some people."

Veronica "how do you know that" Veronica gets angry.

"Um, I have sources,"

"Why you little,"

Before Veronica gets to slap Timmy in the face, a green gas leaked into the cafe knocking both of the teens out with a shadowy figure creeps out of the darkness and make an evil laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Cosmo, Wanda, Jewel, and Plume gear up to head top side of the Fairy world. Cosmo grabs a light green uzi, Wanda chooses a dark pink tactical shotgun, Jewel grabs a bright blue aka 47, and Plume chooses dark pink duel pistols. The fairies head to the secret tunnel door Jorgen opens the door up the tunnel has stairs that go up with lantern lighting the tunnel up. The fairies go up the steps to Fairy world holding their weapon to their side.

Jewel asks Wanda "Do you think it's a good idea for us to risk our lives for a fairy scientist who might not have the cure."

"Don't know but I think we should take the risk to end this nightmare," said Wanda.

"Yeah sure if things get crazy I'll be getting the heck out of there."

Jorgen thinks to himself about who could have caused the Zombie Fairies outbreak."The Anti-fairies could pull a major disaster to make it look like a prank gone wrong. It can't be the pixies they don't know too much of the Fairy world secret. Crap I get no idea who could've have done this but when I do I'll make them pay for this tragedy."

The fairies made up to the stairs to the exit of the tunnel Jorgen standing by the world.

Back in the mall Chad and Tad finally got over their hangover with help of coffee and water. They go to the front of the mall to see Chester, Aj, and Tootie standing guard at the front entrance with baseball bats.

"What you guys doing with those baseball bats," said Tad.

"Watching out for zombies," said Aj

"Why," said Chad

"Timmy, Vicky, Trixie, and Veronica went to find Trixie dad and any other loved ones in the city," said Tootie.

"Really that so stupid there no one alive in that city expects for those undead freaks," said Chad.

"It's not stupid assholes," said Chester

"If those girls could have needed help they should have asked us instead of Timmy," said Tad.

"If you two weren't drunk last night you guys could've had volunteered to go with them," said Tootie.

"Whatever," said Tad

"Look either you guys help stand guard with us or go do something else," said Aj.

"We actually are going to search out the mall if it has hot tubes so later dorks," said Chad, Tad and Chad leave while laughing to themselves.

"Those guys are douchebags," said Chester.


	17. Chapter 17

In a dimly light room, Timmy and Veronica wake up to finding themselves chained up to a pole by their hands. They look around the room to see a small TV on a brown wooden table and multiple of rotten corpses in the room.

"OMG! Where the hell are?" said Veronica freaking out

"No, Idea Veronica I'll get us out if I could just break these chains," said Timmy

"Oh yeah, I can put my faith on a guy who doesn't have a muscle in his body,"

"Fuck off Veronica!" Timmy trying to break the chains with all his strength the best he could do unfortunately he didn't break it "This isn't time to be a total bitch,"

Suddenly the TV in the room turns on Timmy and Veronica look at the TVto see a fat shadowy figure in the background, They only thing the two see on the figures glasses reflection.

"Hello my new teen's test subjects welcome to the testing room," said the shadowy figure

Timmy recognizes the voice from somewhere but he couldn't remember who the shadowy figure was.

"What do you want from us," said Veronica

"It simple my dear I see if you two could escape this room with your wit, with your strength, maybe with your FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS!"

" is that you?" said Timmy finally figure out who is the shadowy figure.

steps out of the background he was wearing a white collar shirt, red tie, black pants, black working shoes, and cracked glasses. has gained a massive amount of weight he also has a blad spot in the middle of his head that he tries to cover with black paint.

"Timmy I knew it was you because of your stupid buck teeth and that silly little pink cap," said

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you with all that fat in you," said Timmy

"Shut it, you little dick ever since I got fired from teaching I may have put on a few pounds on my once great body," look down sadly at his body and back to the teens. "But that's not the case here Timmy I know that you and your fairy godparents have caused this outbreak."

"What do fairies have to do with the outbreak?" said, Veronica

"EVERYTHING! Now it's time to start the test goodbye, Timmy Turner," then the TV goes off.

"This is all your fault," said Veronica

"My fault, how is this my fault?" said Timmy

"If you hadn't been such a loser that crazy teacher wouldn't think you have fairies,"

"Please coming from the girl who wants to be Trixie Tang throughout her life then think she so much better because the friends she hangs out with, yeah I'm no the only loser here,"

"Yeah..well...you" Veronica begins to tear up

"Are you about to cry, Veronica?"

"Your right Timmy, I'm a loser I try to be Trixie so that everyone would like me and I wouldn't be the dumb ugly blonde friend of Trixie," Veronica cries.

Timmy starts to feel bad for what he said to Veronica "no, Veronica your not a dumb blonde friend your actual a great friend,"

Veronica looked at Timmy "really,"

"Yeah, you came along on a search in a zombie infested city to help a friend that would make anyone great friend and..." Timmy blushed "you're pretty cute,"

Veronica stops crying "thanks Timmy I'm sorry for all the thing I say to you,"

Then a door opens up in the room a few zombies shamble into the room going toward Timmy and Veronica.

"Time to figure out a way out of this room," Timmy thought


	18. Chapter 18

As the zombie come near Timmy and Veronica as the two tries get out of their chains. Veronica notices that her chain was loose on her hands she managed to get herself free.

"Timmy I got out," said Veronica

"That good Veronica you can help me out of my chain," said Timmy

"No problem,"

Veronica pulls out a bobby pin from her hair she begins to locks pick Timmy chain as the zombie get closer to them.

"Hurry Veronica they're getting closer!"

"I'm going fast as I can Timmy,"

Veronica made a few twists and a little force she gets Timmy out of his chain "I did it your free,"

Timmy quickly gets up "We should get out of here real quick,"

Timmy grabs Veronica hand the two-run past the zombies before any of them could grab them. Timmy and Veronica run through the doorway that the zombies came from in hallway they see a whole bunches of locked rooms full of zombies. Timmy and Veronica didn't notice a camera in the corner of the room watching them.

In a separate room that has monitors, computers, cameras, and laptops Mr. Crocker sees Timmy and Veronica are escaping.

"No! The test subjects are escaping I can't let them find me," said Mr. Crocker

Mr. Crocker types on his laptop for a few seconds, in the hallway that Timmy and Veronica are in the doors to the room that has zombies the doors got unlock and zombies walk out.

"There will be no escape for them,"

Back in the hallway Timmy and Veronica see the zombie walking toward them.

"Is there any other rooms that don't have zombies in this place?" said Veronica

Timmy sees a room that doesn't have any zombies in it Timmy take Veronica in the room inside of the room was junk, weapons, and appliances.

"Thing are looking up for us Veronica we can get some weapons in this room," said Timmy

"Why would Mr. Crocker have a room full of this stuff?"

"Maybe because of most of the weapons and junk came from the other test subjects he kidnapped,"

Veronica managed to find through a pile of junk uzi with some clips along with the gun. Timmy finds a roll of duct tape on the floor Timmy sees a box full of sharp weapons then Timmy got an idea. Timmy grabs a meat cleaver and a machete he tapes them using the duct tape to make a new weapon.

"What did you make Timmy?" looking at Timmy's weapons

"an awesome weapon I called it the Iron Edge," Timmy smile of his work.

"It's no better than a gun," Veronica put a clip into the uzi

"Do you even know how to use it, Veronica?"

"Nope, but how hard could it be?"

"Whatever, let's go kick that Mr. Crocker fatass," Timmy puts the duct tape into his back pocket.

Timmy and Veronica get out of the room they fought the zombies. Timmy using his Iron Edge cuts the zombie head off one by one, Veronica, on the other hand, had difficulty firing her gun straight but she managed to get a few headshots on a few zombies.

In the other room, Mr. Crocker was freaking out that Timmy and Veronica got rid of the zombies.

"This can't be happening! I should have killed Turner when I got the chance, this is your fault Mother!" Mr. Crocker points to a rotten corpse of his mother. "No matter I handle this by myself but first I need a drink,"

Mr. Crocker goes to a mini fridge he grabs a bottle of Arctic Blast he drinks the soda down.

Timmy and Veronica made their way to a set of stairs to a room they go up the stairs they open the door to the room, on the other side of the door was undead Mr. Crocker holding a bottle of Arctic Blast in his hand, Timmy quickly cuts his former teacher head.

"There no zombie in this room, how did Mr. Crocker turn into a zombie?" said Veronica

"No idea," Timmy made got an idea when he sees Mr. Crocker body holding an Arctic Blast in his hand "Maybe the soda? No, it can't be that would be stupid it's gotta be something else," Timmy thought

Timmy found a van key on a hook next to a door he opens the door up to see a black van in a garage "Veronica I found a way out of here,"


	19. Chapter 19

Timmy and Veronica get inside of the van Timmy seat in the drive side, and Veronica sat in the passenger seat. All over the Van floor was old candy wrapper, ripped up papers, and coffee cups.

"God! This Van is so filthy maybe all this old candy and coffee made crazy and fat," said Veronica

"Could be Veronica let's just get out here and find Trixie and Vicky," said Timmy

"Do you even know how to drive a car no less a van Timmy?"

"Um, guessing video games don't count for a driving experience,"

Veronica immediately put on her seat belt Timmy finds a garage door opener in the cup holder he presses the button, and the garage door opens. Timmy put the keys into the ignition the Van starts up Timmy drive the Van out of the garage he almost hit a couple of trash can.

"I can get the hang of this," said Timmy

"I hope so for your and my sake," said Veronica

Meanwhile back to Vicky and Trixie, they waited for the zombies to go loss interest in them. So far many have left the two girls alone; however there still a couple left attempting to climb up the roof, but they fall to the ground.

"Looks like we just have to wait a bit more before we could get down," said Vicky

"Then we're going find Veronica and Timmy right?" said Trixie

"Of course I wouldn't leave them, princess,"

"Princess?"

"It's a nickname I'm trying come up a nickname for everyone since we are stuck here,"

"What call Veronica?"

"Cheerleader"

"Timmy?"

"Still Twerp can't be the classic,"

Vicky looked to see the sun setting "I hope we can get out of this alive," Vicky thought

Back to Timmy and Veronica has been driving around the city looking for Vicky and Trixie while avoiding hitting zombies and Timmy trying his best at driving.

"Timmy if this were driving test you would have gotten at least a D+," said Veronica

"That still passing in my book,"

Veronica chuckle "yeah I guess so,"

Veronica looked to her right to see Trixie and Vicky on top of the roof.

"Timmy! Vicky and Trixie are over there," Veronica points to her direction

"Good you better hold on to something," said Timmy

Timmy made a sharp turn on a corner drive where Veronica was pointing to the roof. Trixie looked to see a black van coming to them as park near the alley one of the van windows rolls down Veronica come out of the window to wave to come over to her.

"Looks those two got us a ride," said Vicky

"Then go to them," said Trixie

The two girls get off the roof the kill the remaining zombie that tries to get on the roof Trixie and Vicky get to the Van where the door to backseat was open the two get in the Van.

"Where were you two?" said Trixie hugging Veronica for a minute

"Long story," said Veronica

"Let's talk about once we get back to the mall," said Timmy

"Then don't crash into a wrecked truck or a guard rail Timmy," said Vicky

"He has gotten a bit better at driving," said Veronica

As the four drive back to the mall unaware that someone was watching from a far distance. It was the biker from before as taken a picture with a camera of the Van going to the mall. The biker drives on his chopper to a bar that well protected with other bikers armed machete, machine guns, and shotguns. The biker went inside the bar where there was a wild party full of loud heavy metal music, beer, and tons of drugs. The biker goes up to a door that says "BOSS" he knocks on the door.

"Who is it," said the person from the other side of the door

"It's Luke I got something that you're going to love this boss," said the biker

"Come in,"

Luke step in the roof where behind a brown desk was an older teen, that got grey skin, messy jet black hair, wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, a purple skull t-shirt, black boot, and one black glove.

"So what you got Luke," said boss

"This," Luke hands the boss the camera

A grin was across the boss face as he sees the mall and the Van going to it.

"Great work Luke you earn yourself some pot for the night,"

"Thanks, Francis I mean Boss,"

"Looks this mall going to be our new place to crash but it looks like we gotta get rid of some pest,"


	20. Chapter 20

Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, Jewel, and Plume made to the top side of Fairy world as the street was empty of Zombie Fairies. The Four fairies see that there in store parts of the Fairy world.

"We need to be very quiet and watch here you guys step so any Zombie Fairies would go after us," whispered Jorgen

The fairies move across the street as quietly as they can the streets, and the sidewalk was covered in blood, guts and body parts.

"I think I'm going be sick," whispered Jewel trying not to puke

"Get it together girl," whispered Wanda

"This remains the time that Timmy wish himself into a horror movie" whispered Cosmo

"Who cares," said Plume

Plume didn't notice that Plume steps on an empty soda that made a loud noise in the streets getting some Zombie Fairies.

"Oops," said Plume

The Zombie Fairies come after the five fairies as they were hungry and haven't eaten all day. The Fairies shoot back at the Zombie Fairies while running away from them. As the fairies run further down the streets more and more Zombie Fairies join the horde chasing the five fairies. Luckily the fairies see an open the door to a fruit store with seemingly no one was inside so the fairies run into the store and Jorgen move a large table to block the door so that no Zombie Fairies would get in.

"Nice going Plume you just had to make noise to get every Zombie Fairies to chase after us," said Jewel

"Hey I'm sorry at least none of us didn't get bitten," said Plume

"You two shut it we don't have the time for fighting among each other," said Jorgen

"Um guys we got a bigger problem," said Cosmo

The fairies looked to see what Cosmo was talking about it was larger Zombie Fairy in ripped pants the Zombie Fairy was as tall as Jorgen but it body mass with big and fat the Zombie Fairy was giving off a nasty smell.

"God that thing stinks like rotten cheese," said Wanda

"Cheese I would love to get some cheese!" said Cosmo

"Again who cares blast that fatty," said, Plume

The five fairies shoot at the fat Zombie Fairy as bullets bounce off of his large stomach the fat Zombie Fairy run grabs Cosmo and chuck him into a basket of apples.

"Cosmo!" yelled Wanda

Wanda went full rage knocking the fat Zombie Fairy down to the ground and shoving the barrel if gun into the fat Zombie Fairy mouth blows his head off.

"Okay don't get on her bad side," said Jewel

Wanda went over to Cosmo she picks him up from the basket of apples.

"Cosmo are you all right dear?" said Wanda

"I'm good I think Apple may have fallen into my pants," said Comso looking down to see if the apple was in his pants and there was none

"If okay then let's good there," Jorgen points to the back door of the store " we take the back door less Zombie Fairies,"

"I wonder how that Fairy Zombie got so big and fat?" said Jewel

"We'll figure that out once we reach to the scientist he may answer your question now let's go,"

The five fairies leave the fruit store in through the back door noticing the fat Zombie Fairies starts to shake then it explodes in the store.


	21. Chapter 21

The Five fairies made their out of the back of the fruit store into an alleyway where there was no Zombie Fairies. Until once they turn the corner a couple of Zombie Fairies started to fellow them thankful Wanda shoot at them with a couple of headshots they were dead on the ground.

"How much further is this scientist place," said Jewel

"Not much only a couple blocks away," said Jorgen

When they made their way to the scientist with a few runs of Zombie Fairies. They made it to the scientist home where it was a stereotypical castle that straight out of chessy horror movie the castle was surrounded by a crowd of Zombie Fairies.

"How I didn't notice this castle before?" said Cosmo

"The scientist built it last week," said Jorgen

"How we are going get to the castle to meet the scientist if it crowd of that many Zombie Fairies are guns aren't going to cut it?" said Wanda

"I got something for this,"

Jorgen pulls out a large black grenade that is about the size of pineapple he takes the pin out and throws the grenade into the crowd of Zombie Fairies. Then a massive explosion pops up in the group of Zombie Fairies blowing into bits except for one that looks all charred up and deads it lands next to Plume.

"That was awesome," said Cosmo

"Now let's go," said Jorgen

Then the charred Fairy Zombie awakes and bites Plume on the leg. Plume scream in pain and shoots the Fairy Zombie he looks down on his bite wound.

"Oh no Plume you've been bitten!" said Jewel

"How long does he have before he turns?" said Wanda

"No idea," Jorgen

Plume starts to panic "guys look all we c-could got do...is just take me to the an…"

Plume couldn't say a word anymore he's skin starts to turn grey his mouth begin to become rotten then Jorgen shoots him in the head with a pistol before he could entirely turn.

"Jorgen what the hell!" said Jewel

"He was about turn he would have wanted that no we got to meet the scientist,"

The four fairies made their way to the castle Jorgen knocks on the door then speaker from the side of the door turns on and said.

"Jorgen I knew you would come in this time of despair,"

"Yes, I'm here with a couple of other fairies we need to fix this,"

"Same I'll open the door we get started on finding a way to get rid of Zombie Faires tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

"By the way is anyone of you bitten at all,"

"no,"

"Good,"

The castle door opens the four fairies walk in the castle and the door close behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Vicky, Timmy, Veronica, and Trixie explain what happen to them yesterday with not finding Trixie dad and running into a psycho . For the four of them, they took an R and R for themselves Timmy was in the mall music store listening to The Descendents I don't want to grow up on a Vinyl record player with his headphone while relaxing on a couch he put in the store. Suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him he looks around to see Trixie standing behind him Timmy quickly turn off the Vinyl record player took off his headphones and stands up from the couch.

"Hey Trixie what are you doing here?" said Timmy

"I was looking for you to tell you something and your friend Chester told me where you were at," said Trixie

"What do you want to tell me, Trixie?"

"That I want to thank you yesterday for helping me look for my dad," said Trixie

"No, problem Trixie I was happy to help out,"

"And also not letting the zombies or that asshole Crocker hurt Veronica I don't know what I do if I lose her,"

"I would not let anyone hurt Veronica Trixie we actually became kinda friends yesterday,"

"Good that explain Veronica talking nonstop about you today,"

"Veronica was talking about me ?" Timmy though

"And thank you again for all you have done,"

Trixie gives Timmy a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the store Timmy blush as he gets back to his music with thoughts on Veronica and Trixie unknowing that Tad saw and heard Timmy and Trixie he was piss and he went to find Chad.

In the middle of the mall, Vicky was working on her bike when she sees Chester and Aj carrying a sniper mall to the roof Vicky stopped what she was doing and block the two boys from going up the stairs.

"What you two doing?" said Vicky

"Oh we just wanted to see a further looked of the city," said Chester nervously smiling

Vicky could tell he was lying "yeah right hand over the gun,"

"Come on Vicky we just wanted to use the gun we would not put ourselves in danger," said Aj

"Do you even know how to use it?"

"No," said Chester

"Then hand over the gun,"

Chester and Aj hand over the sniper rifle and they walked off to somewhere else as a thought occurred to Vicky.

"Hm, maybe it's best if I teach everyone in the mall how to use a gun," Vicky thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Timmy pace around the mall thinking about what Trixie say about Veronica and Trixie kissing him on the cheek.

"Does Veronica like me as her new friend or likes me like she went to go out with me… no, I think she likes me as a friend and Trixie probably just kiss me as a way of thanking me not as I think your totally cute let's be boyfriend and girlfriend,"

Timmy walks into one of the bars in the mall until he gets confronted by Chad and Tad who are not' too happy of Timmy.

"What do you guys want?" said Timmy

"We want you to stay away from Veronica and Trixie," said Tad

"Why?"

"Because we say so if you don't you'll be sorry Turner,"

"You guys this is not high school so there is nothing you can do to me that will make me stay away from Veronica and Trixie,"

Chad grabs Timmy by the shirt collar and pulled him up to his face "Listen here pink boy just because Trixie gave you a kiss on the cheek does not mean that you hot shit just stay from our girls,"

"Wait did one of you guys fellow Trixie that's is creepy and second I'm pretty sure they are not dating either of you two,"

"Shut up do as we say, or you'll regret for the rest of your loser life," Chad drops Timmy

Timmy gets up and walks out of the bar as turn to the corner suddenly Tootie comes out of nowhere, and Timmy got scared he falls to the ground holding his chest.

"Jesus Tootie! Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack," said Timmy

"Sorry Timmy heard you and Chad and Tad arguing what was it about," said Tootie

"Oh they just trying to scare me and it did not work,"

"What! Why would they do that yo you?"

"They do not want me around Trixie and Veronica also one of them saw Trixie kissing me on the cheeks

"Oh," Tootie face was deadpan then pouts

"Tootie what's wrong,"

"Nothing wrong Timmy,"

"Tootie I know you for a long time I know something is wrong,"

"Timmy I'm fine actually have to find my sister to help her out with something so excuse me," Trixie storms off

"Oh great I have to deal with zombies and girl problems just fuck my life," Timmy thought


	24. Chapter 24

At night in the mall, the group of teens was at the food court eating pizza that Tootie made from a pizza shop in the mall. While everyone grabbed a slice of pizza, there was tension in the air between some of the teens. Veronica goes up to Timmy with a plate of pizza in her hands.

"Hey, Timmy wants to sit next to me eat and chat?" said Veronica

Timmy turn behind him to see Chester giving the nod of approval and thumbs up, and Chad and Tad shoot daggers at Timmy and as he turned to Veronica "I would not mind Veronica,"

"Cool,"

Timmy sits next to Veronica as they talk to each other with Chad and Tad looking at Timmy with dirty looks and Tootie seeing Veronica chatting with Timmy she crushed an empty soda can in her hands that Vicky witness.

"What up her ass?" Vicky thought to herself as she sees what Tootie was looking and she groans "oh not this shit again,"

Tad and Chad looked at each other then Chad said to Tad.

"That buck tooth dork is going get right Tad?"

"Hell, yes," said Tad.

Meanwhile, Tootie is in her imagination about Veronica stealing Timmy away from her to be married in Hawaii. "That blonde bimbo isn't going to take away my Timmy away from me not without me doing something to stop it,"

After everyone finished with their dinner, Vicky made announcements to everyone.

"Alright tomorrow all of you guys are going to learn how to use a firearm," said Vicky

"Really? Awesome!" said Chester

"Now I want to tell you guys the rules before tomorrow one don't goof off with your guns, two use your gun only when it is necessary, and three it more common sense do not look into a barrel of load gun now is that understood?"

"Yes Vicky understood," said Aj

"Good you guys can go now,"

With everyone going off to do their own activities for the night Chad and Tad pulled Timmy aside, and Tad grabbed Timmy by the collar.

"We warn you Turner about staying away from Trixie or Veronica now you're going to pay," said Tad

"Come on guys this is so stupid there more to worry about then me talking to Trixie or Veronica in case you did not notice that we are in a city filled with zombies," said Timmy

"This zombie is going to blow over once the military come in dickweed as for you need to learn to stay away from people that you do not have a chance with," said Chad

"Yeah like you guys are better than me douchebags,"

"Say goodnight Turner," said Tad who was about to punch Timmy

Until a sound of breaking glass that stops Tad from hitting Timmy as they see a young adult biker dress in a prisoner outfit broke into the mall riding around in a red chopper causing havoc with a spiked baseball bat hitting anything that near him. Veronica, Aj, Trixie, and Tootie duck under the table avoiding the spiked bat, Vicky went to get a gun to take care of the biker, Tad let go of Timmy as he and Chad run far away from the biker.

"Thought this day couldn't get any crazier," Timmy thought he then sees Chester carrying a large box full of wooden clocks in his hand "Chester what are you doing with a box full of clocks with a biker tearing up the mall?'

"A plan fellow me, Timmy," said Chester going up the stairs to the second floor with Timmy following him

The biker was smashing a couple of display windows until when drive pass a shoe store a box full of clocks dropped on him knocking off his bike and fall to the floor.

"Woah! It worked," Chester shouted.

"I cannot believe that actually work," said Timmy

The biker reaches for a gun in his pocket, but Vicky puts a barrel of an M16 to the biker forehead.

"Don't even think about it unless you want a closed casket funeral," said Vicky grinning and the biker put his hand up as he surrenders


	25. Chapter 25

The next day on top of the mall roof the teens were learning to use a gun with the help from Vicky as provide all sort of weapons from the gun store and zombie targets down below them in the shade making good targets to aim for the head.

"I'll use this bad boy to blow the head off a zombie," said Chester grabbing a tactical shotgun

"You should watch out for the kickback on that gun," said Vicky

"Please I got this," Chester load a shell into the gun and aims the shotgun to a zombie's head he pulls the trigger making a large in the zombie and kickback knock Chester off his feet "this gun is so cool to use!"

"Dude alright," said Aj as he and Timmy get Chester up to his feet.

"I'm good,"

"By the way Timmy why are Chad and Tad looking at you like you killed their dog?" said Aj

Timmy turns to see Tad and Chad glaring at him and turns back to his friends "I'll talk about why with them not having guns in their hands,"

Later in the afternoon, Vicky goes to a janitor closet where she opens the door to find the biker from yesterday tied up on an office chair with tape on his mouth Vicky remove the tape from the biker mouth.

"Let me out of here you bitch!" said the biker

"Not with that mouth you'll not," said Vicky slapping the biker hard "now tell me why did you come to the mall the easy way or the hard way,"

"Go the hell redhead whore!" the biker shout.

"I was hoping that you want to do the hard way," Vicky pops her knuckles.

"Vicky, what are you doing?"

Vicky turns around to see Timmy behind her.

"What you think terp good old fashion integration,"

"Yeah I know but should we get the others to decide on the integration,"

"Probably I just wanted to save time and do it already,"

"Wair minute your Vicky?" said the biker who gotten scared

"Yesh she is," said Timmy

"Oh no! Kid got to get me away from her,"

"Why?"

"Hm I'm guessing I used to babysit you I'm I right," said Vicky

"Yes, you made my childhood life a living hell you devil,"

"Then if you don't want to go back to childhood lane, then tell us why did you come to the mall?"

"I came because of my boss who wanted to send you guys a message,"

"That would be?" said Timmy getting serious

"That he and rest of biker crew are coming in two days which technically tomorrow,"

Timmy and Vicky turn to each other concerned, and both say "Oh shit!"

Back in the bar, Francis was looking at crew gun inventory with Luke running in.

"Boss Walter hasn't come back from the mall," said Luke

"Either that idiot got grabbed by a zombie, or those people mall got home it's not our concern Luke," said Francis

"What is our concern, boss?"

"How many C4 we got in this bar," Francis hold up a C4


	26. Chapter 26

Timmy and Vicky gather the other teens to tell what they got from the biker from yesterday telling about an upcoming biker attack tomorrow.

"Then we should get the hell out of here," said Chad

"No way this place is the safest place in town," said Chester

"Fuck that shit Chad, and I am not going to die over this mall!" said Tad

"Then what are you and Chad plan going to be then?" said Tootie

"We'll go to a hotel called Ruby and fortified it," said Chad

"And set back until the military come," said Tad high fiving Chad

"Wouldn't that place be overrun by zombies or someone already taking that place," said Aj

"Shut the fuck up nerd that'll never happen!" Chad shouted

The teens argue among themselves until Vicky made a loud whistle sound breaking up the arguments.

"Alright everybody shut it Timmy got something to say," said Vicky

Timmy is weird out that Vicky but he tells the teens what he got to say "look guys I know thing are going to get scary and complicated when the biker but I think we can take them on and defend this mall all we have to do is work together,"

"Yeah right dork," said Tad whom he and Chad snicker before Vicky gave them death stare making them quiet and rolling their eyes

"How we are supposed to take down a bunch bikers who are probably armed themselves?" said Trixie

"And we got guns too, and other weapons that are in the mall heck we know every part of the mall, and they don't know so we got home field advantage," said Timmy

"Now we can put it to a vote for who wants us to stay here or who wants to leave the mall, so who how wants to stay at the mall raise your hand," said Vicky.

Chester raises his hand "I'll stay want to kick some biker ass,"

Aj raises his hand "I think we got a good sixty percent chance of defeating the bikers,"

Tootie raises her hand "if Timmy staying then I will,"

Veronica and Trixie raise their hand in much of the dismay of Chad and Tad.

"What the hell you two your suppose to vote to leave this mall," said Tad.

"Why you think that?" said Veronica

"Because we're rich and popular over these losers," said Chad

"Will Timmy save my life, so I owe Timmy in helping getting rid of the bikers,"

"And what about you Trixie?" said Tad

"We'll Vicky, Timmy, and Veronica help me finding my dad plus I think we can take on the bikers," said Trixie

"Seeing that there only going to be two votes for leaving the mall, so it decides that we'll defend the mall," said Timmy

"Whatever," said Chad as he and Tad storms off

"Now I got a plan, so everyone listens carefully and don't forget because tomorrow is going to be a challenge," the teens listen to Timmy plan about dealing with the bikers.


	27. Chapter 27

At night Francis and biker crew come to the mall front parking lot with a black minivan in front of them the bikers carry submachine guns, knives, iron chains, and brass knuckles ready to get inside of the mall.

"This place is going to be ours for the taking," said one of the bikers

"Yes but we gotta get rid the current residents in the mall," said Francis as some the biker laugh at Francis comment "let's move boys,"

The minivan drives straight into the mall doors breaking the barricade, and the bikers drove into the mall yelling and shooting their guns in the air they see the mall was empty and there were no signs of life.

"Looks they already left boss," said one of the bikers

"Yeah I can't wait to get me one of those fancy drinks in the high-class bar in this bar," said a biker who took a sip of whiskey

"Something isn't right this place is too quiet," said Francis

"Who care boss I'm ready to settle in this place,"

Suddenly someone shouted "NOW!" the biker looked up to see Timmy with an AS Val, Vicky holding an AK 47, Veronica got a UZI, Trixie had an AR-57, Aj got a sniper rifle, Chester has a hunting rifle, and Tootie is holding a dual pistol.

"Eat lead assholes!" shouted Vicky

"Oh shit," said Francis

Francis gets off of his motorcycle ran behind a pillar to get cover he's biker crew tries to do the same, but the group on the second floor started to shoot at them. The group managed to get a couple of shots on a few bikers, leaving them down on the ground. Some bikers shoot back at the teens up top with their guns while looking for cover. The mall turns into a whole shoot out, making a bunch of noise that attracted the undead outside of the mall.

"Great we have to get rid of the zombies coming into the mall," said Aj

"But let's focus on the bikers," said Timmy then Timmy notice a biker running away from the action and runs into the mall "a biker is getting away I'll handle him,"

Timmy runs after the biker he runs down from the second floor to the first floor he sees the biker running into a hunting/sports store. Tad and Chad watch a far from inside of a clothing store.

"We should we help Timmy," said Chad, he and Tad, looked at each other than laugh out loud.

"Fuck no let that losers handles his mess," said Tad

Timmy goes into the store he immediately gets hit with a paddle from behind, and he drops his gun and the gun slides on the floor Timmy turned around to see the biker with the paddle he closed the door behind him and locks it. The biker put down the paddle and crack his knuckles Timmy recognize the biker.

"Francis is that you?" said Timmy

"Ah you remember me I feel so touch," said Francis kicking Timmy the stomach

"Fuck your the last person I want to see in this outbreak couldn't you just find somewhere else to take shelter,"

"Who saying that we're going to take over this mall,"

"What? Then why are you here?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you," Francis pulls out magnum revolver "time to die, Turner,"

Timmy kicks Francis in the groan and runs away from him Francis fire two rounds at Timmy only for one of the bullets to graze Timmy right arm and fall behind a shelf full of sleeping bags.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Francis thought and grins he put two more bullets into the gun chamber.

"This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought," Timmy thought holding his arms he looked to see a couple of bow and arrows on the display wall he grabs them "I guess it's time to go old school,"


	28. Chapter 28

Timmy quickly grabs the bow and arrows on display then see a quiver and puts the arrow in them and strapped the quiver to his back. Francis then shoots at Timmy cover Timmy quickly put the arrow in the bow comes out of his protection and shoot an arrow at Francis's leg.

"Fuck you little shit!" Francis cream then shoots at Timmy again who ducks down at his cover

Timmy and Francis have shot at the store Timmy used his new weapon at Francis which causes Francis to dodge Timmy arrows and shoot at him back. There were arrows all of the store and bullet holes as well.

"You are going to run out of Arrow sometime now Turner," said Francis

"And you need to take a bath you asshole," said Timmy firing another arrow at Francis

Francis took cover behind a fake deer he looked at his ammo for his revolver to see that he got 12 bullets left for his gun he groans in angry,

"I got to end this little fight and get back with my crew for the plan," Francis thought he reload his gun

Back with Timmy friends they were finishing off the remaining bikers and zombies that have walked in the mall. Veronica looks around to see that Timmy had not come back when he went after the biker and she got worried.

"Timmy has not come back I'm going to look for him," said Veronica

"That fine we got from here," said Vicky killing a zombie

Tootie got ticked off on Veronica looking for Timmy then she got an idea "I'll come with you to help find Timmy,"

"Alright then come on," Veronica rush down to the first floor with Tootie following her

"If even think I'll let you alone with Timmy some more well think again you blonde bimbo," Tootie thought

Timmy and Francis kept fighting each other at the hunting/sports store with Francis running out of bullets and Timmy still got enough arrows to take down Francis. However, Francis finds a hatchet on the floor and grabs it Timmy went over the cashier counter. Francis rushes Timmy before he gets another arrow Francis swung the hatchet to Timmy's head, but he blocks it with his bow saving his life but gets chopped in half.

"Dammit," Timmy said to himself

Francis kicked Timmy to the ground and pointed his gun at Timmy forward, and he laughs.

"Got one bullet left it sucks that you don't die from the explosion but this I'm going to enjoy a lot more," said Francis

"What explosion? You were going to blow up the mall!" said Timmy

"No me and my crew were going to steal everything that wasn't nailed down then blow this place up,"

Francis then looked down to see a minifridge with one soda left it was Arctic Blasts Francis grabbed the soda from the fridge he quickly opens not wanting to get Timmy a chance to escape.

"I need a drink after fighting with you Turner," said Francis

Francis takes a chug of the soda then suddenly in a few second Francis felt pain in his chest he clutches his heart.

"What the hell is going on," Timmy thought he gets from the ground

Francis screamed in pain and fell to the floor; he started to have a seizure then suddenly he stopped moving. Timmy looked over Francis body puzzled he check his throat to see if he is alive put there was no pulse.

"Francis die how," Timmy looked at the Arctic Blasts that is spilled all over the floor when Francis fall "what the fuck was in that soda,"

Then a hand grabbed Timmy ankle Timmy looked down to see an undead Francis Timmy quickly kicked Francis in the face to let him go. Timmy goes over the counter finding his gun and getting it undead Francis rose up with his skin becoming greyer, and his eyes turn bright blue.

"Goodbye Francis," said Timmy unloading the whole clip of the gun at Francis's head killing him instantly

Timmy walks the door of the store unlocks it, and he gets out of the store he still trying wrapped his head on Francis suddenly die and then come back to life becoming a zombie.

"He didn't get bitten by a zombie, so what was it?" Timmy thought then he sees Tootie and Veronica walking around the mall looking for something and Timmy probably they were looking for him, "I better go to them don't want to keep them waiting," Timmy walks over to Tootie and Veronica with his mind on his former bully turn rotten corpse.


	29. Chapter 29

**Timmy reunites with Veronica and Tootie the three walk back to the rest of the group Veronica notices Timmy wound arm.**

 **"Timmy your arm is bleeding," said Veronica**

 **Timmy looked at it "yeah the biker I was chasing who by the way was Francis shot me but I think it's just a flesh wound,"**

 **"Well, you still need to get that arm patch up before it gets infected,"**

 **"That I can take care of since I took first aid last summer," said Tootie who grabbed Timmy's hands and practically dragged him away from Veronica**

 **"What her deal?" Veronica thought as she puzzled on Tootie attitude toward and her Timmy**

 **The three teens come to back to the group as they get rid of both the bikers and the zombies. Timmy tells the remaining group about Francis and his gang intending to raid and blow up the mall he left out Francis turning into a zombie it was later confirmed when Vicky found a couple of C4 on a couple of corpses of bikers. After getting patched up by Tootie, Timmy thought to himself about Francis turning into a zombie.**

 **"I didn't see any zombie bite wounds and scratches on Francis while fighting him so could have turned him into a zombie," then Timmy realizes that Francis drank Arctic Blasts before becoming a zombie. "The zombie must have caused Francies to become a zombie but how could I prove it," Timmy snapped his fingers when I came up with an idea "Aj could help me out,"**

 **Timmy waited until everything felt safe and regular in the mall with the barricade is back up in front of the mall front doors Timmy went around the mall to find Arctic Blast luckily Timmy found one at a candy store, and he brought the soda to Aj.**

 **"Aj I need your help with an experiment," said Timmy**

 **"And that would be," Aj raise an eyebrow**

 **"See Francis drank this soda," Timmy shows Aj Arctic Blasts, "and he suddenly turns into a zombie,"**

 **"So you think the soda might have caused Francis to turn into a zombie?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"He could've been bitten by a zombie Timmy,"**

 **"No, he couldn't because I didn't see any bite marks on him,"**

 **"If soda did cause Francis to become a zombie we need something to test your theory,"**

 **"And that would be?"**

 **"We're gonna need a test subject,"**

 **Timmy and Aj go to the back of the mall on the next day with a couple of containers, and they found a couple of rats near a dumpster Timmy grabs about three of them and put them in the containers. The two went back to the mall, and they go to an appliance store for the experiment Aj used a small oil dropper to get some of Arctic Blasts from bottle put a drop of it into the containers full of rats.**

 **"Let's see if your right Timmy," said Aj then takes out his phone and record the experiment**

 **One of the rats lick the dropped of the soda then suddenly it squeaks very loud before fall onto it backs and dies.**

 **"Wow that was fast," said Timmy**

 **"Interesting,"**

 **Then the rat that licks the soda comes back alive and it fur color change from grey to light blue, and it starts to attack the other rats then eat them.**

 **"Timmy I think you may have found what started the outbreak," said AJ who is in shock**

 **"Then if that case we got tell everybody here and the whole world not to drink this stuff," said Timmy**

 **(Author Note: This is the end of this part of the story right now we're reaching the ending guess who the main cause of the outbreak and will Timmy, and his friends survive. Keep on reading to find out and have a good idea.)**


	30. Chapter 30

Three days ago in Fairy World

Wanda, Cosmo, Jorgen, and Jewel enter the castle of the fairy scientist then greeted by a fairy that wore a lab coat, and circular glasses he had bright red hair, black eyes, and a full-on beard.

"Jorgen long time no see," said the fairy

"Professor Victorpoof we need your help on this crisis we're facing right now,"

"Yes, I notice the dead trying their hardest to get in my house,"

"Do you have any idea where these zombies came from Professor?" said Wanda

"Why yes just follow me,"

The four fairies follow the scientist to a lab that had test tubes, papers, coffee cups, half-eaten food all over the lab.

"Have you ever clean this place up," said Jewel

"No, I haven't because I'm trying to make a cure," said Victorpoof

They come to a computer Victor turns it on, and a video pops up on the screen "you see someone has broken into my lab and stolen the chemical of Anti Fairy 218," Victor plays the footage of the thief breaking into the lab and stealing the chemical.

"What's Anit Fairy 218?" said Cosmo

"It's an old chemical that supposes to be resistant to Anti fairies when there's bad luck around, but the chemical turns the subject into what you see out there,"

"What!" shouted Jewel, Cosmo, and Wanda

"Why didn't you tell me about the chemical getting stolen doctor," said Jorgen who gotten angry

"By the time I realize that the chemical is gone and the video of the break-in, someone already unleashes to the human and fairy world I've been trying to find a cure for this virus,"

"And have you?" said Jewel

"Yes and no I think I made a cure for the virus, but I need one last thing for it to work,"

"That would be?" said Wanda

"Cupid arrows are the last thing I need for the cure to wipe this virus off the face of the galaxy,"

"Okay, that sound so bad,"

"Yes but before you go there one last thing I need to tell you is that the undead can mutate into monsters forms and they would harder to kill at this point,"

"Don't worry Doc we can take them and save the fairy world and earth," said Cosmo

"Let's hope so,"


	31. Chapter 31

Cosmo, Wanda, Jewel, and Jorgen leaves Victorpoof castle and had toward Cupid Mansion to get his arrows for the cure to the zombie outbreak.

"We better get there as quick as we can before we get overwhelmed by fairy zombies," said Jewel

"You think Cupid is going to give us his arrows Jorgen?" said Cosmo

"He has to if he went this zombie crisis to be over it and things to return to normal," said Jorgen

"I do not think everything won't be normal after these few weeks," said Wanda

The four fairies go through streets and alleyways to get to Cupid Mansion going through fairy zombies along the way and not letting any of them getting a bite or a scratch on them. The four fairies finally made it to the front of Cupid Mansion; it seems the front gate has fallen apart.

"Final we made it," said Wanda

"Time to get those arrows," said Jewel

"But look at the front gate something must have break-in we got to be careful when we get in there," said Jorgen

"Don't worry Jorgen I'll be more careful than a cat on the minefield," said Cosmo making Jorgen roll his eyes

The four fairies get in the Cupid house quite quickly as the front door creaked open the house was a mess with everything on the floor, broken furniture, a bit of blood on the wall.

"This not looking good," said Jewel

"Just don't lose focus," said Jorgen

Then the mansion starts to shake the four fairies sees a giant dark blue and bloated fairy zombie that was only in a green bathing suit the zombie was drooling blue blood from it mouth.

"What in the world is that!" said Jewel

"It's one ugly thing," said Cosmo

"Take it out before it gets near us," said Wanda

The four fairies shoot at the fat fairy zombies, but the bullets bounce off the zombie body. Then, the fat zombie throws up at the fairies, but they dodge the barf as it burns a hole in the floor.

"This zombie throws up acid," said Cosmo

"We got a mutated zombie on our hands," said Jorgen and the fat fairy zombie scream at all of them

"How do we kill this thing?" said Jewel

"I got this," Jorgen pulls out a grenade and runs to the fat fairy zombie dodging its barf, and it was trying to stamp him Jorgen chucked the grenade into the fat fairy mouth, and it swallows

"Do think that'll work?" said Wanda

"I hope so,"

Then suddenly, the fat fairy zombie whole body explodes from the grenade killing the zombie, and it whole body turns into acid melting itself and the floor.

"That was close," said Wanda

"Come on let's get those stupid arrows before anything else killed us," said Jewel

The four fairies enter cupid room on the top floor of the mansion, and they found cupid arrows lying on the bed and Cosmo bed.

"I got them," said Cosmo

"Good now let's get out of here," said Jorgen

Then the four fairies heard a noise before they knew Jewel gets bitten by a zombie Cupid in a pink bathing suit and still biting on Jewel's shoulder.

Jewel scream in pain "get this zombie off of me,"

"Stopping so I can get a shot," said Wanda

Jewel and zombie Cupid struggle until they move tripped on a loose rug, and they smash through a window, and they fall to the death on the pavement.

"Oh my god," said Wanda

"We can grieve later we got to go," said Jorgen grabbing both Wanda and Cosmo leaving Cupid mansion.


	32. Chapter 32

Jorgen, Cosmo, and Wanda running back to Victorpoof castle after getting Cupid arrows from his mansion, unfortunately, they lost Jewel when she fell out the window with an undead Cupid biting her and she die by the impact. The three fairies rush through the fairy zombie infection streets until they made back to the professor castle and Victorpoof see them coming to the castle he opens the doors to let them and close shut once all of them are in the castle.

Victorpoof goes up to them, "do you have Cupid arrows?"

"Yes we did," said Cosmo handing him Cupid arrows

"Excellent with these I should make the cure to this unholy plague,"

"We lost Jewel, so I hope this is all worth it professor," said Wanda

"It's going to be worth it now there is no time to lose I must make the cure,"

The four fairies go into the castle lab Victorpoof scrapped the love magic off the arrows head into a large beaker, then add a couple more of magic ingredients in the beaker. Then he heated and steered the beaker until the beaker has pink liquid in it, and the professor smile.

"I think I made the cure," said Victorpoof

"Does it work though?" said Jorgen raising an eyebrow

"Let's see if it does,"

Victorpoof pulls out a grey remote with many purple buttons from his pockets and presses the bottom button on the remote. The south wall of the lab turns around to show an undead cat with grey and light blue fur strapped to an operating table.

"Why do you have an undead cat on an operation table professor?" said Wanda

"I need something to test on to find if any of my cures work but let's hope this cure is the right one," said Victorpoof

Victorpoof takes a teaspoon and gets a drop of the cure, then puts the drop into the undead cat mouth within fifty-second; the cat starts to change from the undead into the living.

"I have done it made the cure!" said Victorpoof

"Great work professor," said Cosmo hugging the professor tightly

"But now we got to find a way to get the cure to both fairy world and earth," said Jorgen

"And how do we do that?" said Cosmo

Victorpoof gets Cosmo away from him "I think got the solution to that,"

Before the professor could tell about the plan, then a massive explosion appears in the east world of the castle knocking everyone down on the ground, then a sizeable purple gas filled in the lab, making everyone passed out. Before Wanda pass out, she sees two figures one fairy size and one about the size of a teenager, and then she passed out.

"Good thing we come before these low lives ruin our planes," said one of the figures as he goes to the unconscious professor holding the cure and grabbing it "or maybe they just step out our planes to a great height,"

"What we do with them," said the other figure

"We take them with us and see what they know,"

"Got it,"

"The world is going to change once our plane is done with," than the figure laughs evilly


	33. Chapter 33

Back On earth in the mall, Timmy and Aj brought everyone from the mall to show what they discover through their experiment and finding out that the Arctic Blast has the zombie virus.

"What is it, Twerp you interpreted my movie time, and I was watching the Notebook," said Vicky

"Yeah we're mixing drinks in down at that fancy bar," said Chad

"Look, guys, we discovered something that everyone even the whole country got to know," said Timmy

"What is it Timmy," said Veronica

Tootie gives a jealous look to Veronica and looks back at Timmy "yeah Timmy what is it,"

"You see from what we gather from our experiment the soda Arctic Blast contain a high dose of the zombie virus," said Aj

"What! Are you sure I mean I wanted to try that soda for a long time," said Chester

"We're sure Chester that stuff will turn you into a zombie in a mere second," said Timmy

"Oh please you guys are ridiculous," said Tad

"Yeah he right only thing other than a zombie bite is dorkgasm," said Chad and both he and Chad laughs

"Show them Aj," said Timmy

Aj nods and reveals to everyone to the angry undead rat that is trying to get out of the container, and everyone was taken aback to the undead rats.

"The soda did that to the rat," said Trixie

"Yes it did," said Timmy

"Oh god,"

"It could be anything else then soda you guys are pulling our leg," said Chad

"If you guys are so tough why don't you drink it," said Vicky

"Yeah if you don't believe Timmy and Aj," said Chester

Timmy pulls out of the soda Chad and Tad look nervous at each other and thinking what to say.

"All right we believe the two dorks," said Tad

"Good now we should not drink any of this stuff and don't even touch the liquid," said Aj

"But why a soda company sell a product that contains something that turns people into a zombie," said Veronica

"We got no idea, Veronica," said Timmy who then looks at the bottle "and why only sell it in Dimmesdale," he thought

"It could be the government experiment to make some new way to kill foreign soldiers a lot quicker," said Chester

"Chester no offenses that plan stupid what you just said," said Aj

"Whatever you'll see that I was right,"

"Okay we know about the soda having the zombie virus but what now," said Trixie

"Now we got to show the world once we get out of this city about the truth of the soda before it can be placed into stories across the country," said Timmy

"That so brave of you Timmy," said Tootie

"Yeah," said Veronica causing Tootie silently growls at Veronica

Vicky looks at her Tv and sees the breaking news on it "um guys look at this,"

Everyone turned to see a broadcaster news reporter women on the Tv, holding a large amount of paper.

"Today on this outbreak that is happening in Dimmesdale the government is going to send a search team for any survivors in two days," said the women

"Oh thank god," said Trixie

"But if there no survivor throughout the city the military going to launch a massive airstrike to destroy the virus that causes the dead to rise up that well be all of channel ten news,"

And Everyone was silent from the news and wondered what the next plan of action.


	34. Chapter 34

With everyone in the mall was dead silence after hearing the news about the military missile strike on the city if any survivors weren't found, and Chester broke the silence.

"Oh shit we are all going to do I know it was the government's fault," said Chester who starts to panic

Aj comes to Chester and slap in the face to snap out of it "calm down dude you're freaking everyone,"

"Who can I did just hear what that woman said,"

"Yes we all heard it," said Vicky

"And this city is large for all we know the military would just turn back seeing many zombies loose in the city and blow the city,"

"That why we need to come up with a plan so that won't happen," said Aj

"A plan, and that would be?"

Then an idea popped into Timmy's head "how about we get the military to come to use,"

"What does that mean Timmy?" said Trixie

"It means we find a way to bring the troops that are coming into the city to us so that they can get to the mall knowing their survivors,"

"What a stupid plan," said Chad

"How it's stupid,"

"What if your plan attract more criminals and crazy here instead of the military," said Tad

"That won't happen just need to see a sign that troop is coming and at the right time we get their attention,"

"Unless you two geniuses got something better," said Vicky

"Yes we do," said Chad

"And that is?" said Veronica

"We leave the mall and take a helicopter getting the hell out of here," said Tad

"You do realize that none of us don't know how to fly a helicopter right," said Tootie

"Um..okay its a working plan," said Chad

"Jeez you said Timmy plan stupid but yet you two come up with that," said Vicky

"Shut up once we do come up with one all of you guys are going to kiss our ass for saving your lives," said Tad

Moreover, the two storms off from the rest of the group.

"With Tweedledum and Tweedledee out of the way, anyone else got any ideas," and no answers "all right Timmy we go with your plan,"

"Can we do it tomorrow this too much for me in one day," said Trixie

"I agree," said Veronica

"Okay then we'll talk about my plan for tomorrow," said Timmy

Everyone went their own way and back to their business. Later the day at night, Timmy was looking at the telescope at the toy store.

"Hm, this could help for my plan tomorrow," Timmy thought

"Timmy," Timmy turns around to see Veronica, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at this telescope thinking about using for tomorrow," said Timmy

"I'm glad I ran into you because I want to talk to you private,"

"Oh,"

Timmy and Veronica walked to a furniture store, and they sat down on a ruby red couch.

"What do you want to talk about Veronica?" said Timmy

"I want to talk about us," said Veronica

"Us?"

"Yes what's going to happen to this relationship when we get rescue are we are going to be back at disliking each other before all this happened,"

"No way Veronica we're friends,"

"Really after this,"

"Of course we've been through so much, and I wouldn't let anything ruin that,"

Veronica sighs in relief "I don't know what was thinking for a moment,"

"I think this day has shaken you up,"

"Maybe you're right,"

"We can talk about this if you want," Timmy grabs Veronica's hands

Veronica blushed "sure,"

The two teens talk while from outside of the store was Tootie seeing and overhearing the two conversations, and she is not happy.

"That blonde bimbo bitch is trying to steal my Tummy," Tootie finds a stick on the ground and breaks in half out of angry "I won't let that happen Timmy belongs to me no matter what happens I swear on it,"


End file.
